Last Kiss
by mixMartina
Summary: Detta är en one-shot/sång - fic. Låten är Last Kiss med bandet Pearl Jam. Shawn och Belle ska fira att de varit ihop i en månad, men något går snett...


Summering: Detta är en one-shot/sång - fic. Låten är _Last Kiss_ med bandet _Pearl Jam_. Shawn och Belle ska fira sin 1-månads dag, men något går snett...

_Last kiss_

En 16- årig Shawn – D kom dundrade nedför trapporna. Han hade precis fått körkort, och han ville ge Belle en speciell dejt. Inte bara därför de hade vart ihop i en månad idag, han hade planerat en överraskning åt henne.

"Mamma, och pappa?"

"Ja, Shawn?" svarade Hope, som stod och strök tvätten.

"Är det okej att jag lånar bilen ikväll?"

"Det får du fråga din pappa om, älskling" Shawn himlade med ögonen.

"Pratar ni om mig?" frågade Bo, som kom in från tvättstugan, och med sig hade han stryk-tvätten.

"Pappa, är det okej att jag lånar bilen ikväll?"

"Självklart." Han ställde ner korgen med stryk-tvätt och gick in i köket. Han kom ut igen och gav honom nycklarna. "Lova att inte ha sönder bilen bara." Han blinkade skämtsamt med ena ögat.

"Jag lovar. Hej då!", sa han och gick ut.

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_  
_The Lord took her away from me._  
_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,_  
_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Han körde iväg för att plocka upp Belle. Strax var han framme och hon stod utanför det stora fler-våningshuset, och hoppade glatt in i bilen.

"Hej, Shawn", sa hon och gav honom en puss.

"Hej, Belle. Är du redo att åka till Utsikts platsen?"

"Det vet du att jag är, dummer", sa hon och slog honom lätt på armen.

"Okej, då åker vi!", sa han och körde dit.

När dem kom dit var det ovanligt många andra ungdomar där. Vanligtvis kunde det vara max fem vid enstaka tillfällen, men nu var det åtminstone tio stycken bilar som stod parkerade. Plötsligt såg han att en hade fått motorstopp och blockerade hela vägen. Han svängde reflexmässigt åt höger, för att inte köra rakt in i bilen framför. Men då körde han rakt utför det branta stupet...trodde han. För han bromsade precis i sista stund, så att bilen stannade hängande med framhjulen vinandes i luften.

"Oh, herre Gud, Shawn!" ropade Belle.

"Ta det lugnt, och rör dig inte!"

"Shawn, jag är rädd. Kommer vi att dö?", frågade Belle förskräckt.

Han hann inte svara, för bilen gungade till och föll framåt, rakt ner i stupet. Han hörde hennes skräckslagna skrik, innan han kände smärtan när han slog huvudet i glasrutan, och allt blev svart.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car,_  
_we hadn't driven very far._  
_Upp in the road, straight ahead,_  
_a car was stalled, the engine was dead._ _  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right._  
_I'll never forget, the sound that night  
--_ _the screamin tires, the bustin glass,_  
_the painful scream that I-- heard last._

Shawn vaknade upp till ljudet av regnet som vräkte ner över bilen. Han tittade ut genom bilrutan och såg att det samlats en massa folk utanför. Han såg sig omkring. Bilen hade, otroligt nog, landat med alla däcken på marken. Shawn ryckte till när han såg hur Belle hängde livlöst framåt över bältet.  
"Belle?", sa han och petade försiktigt till henne. Hon rörde sig inte. Han knuffade till henne lite hårdare. Hon fladdrade med ögonen, och fick syn på honom.

"Shawn..."

"Sch, ta det lugnt."

"Jag...kan du hålla mig? Bara en kort stund?"

"Jadå, älskling." sa han och höll om henne. Han kände hur mörbultad och trött hon var, så han gav henne en kyss för att försöka lugna henne. Sen kramade han om den sköra flickan så hårt han vågade. Han kände hur hon suckade och somnade i hans famn...trodde han.

"Belle, du kanske inte ska sova nu direkt efter olyckan." Han fick inget svar. "Belle?"

Hon sov fortfarande, men när han lyssnade noga hörde han inte henne andas. Nu blev han rädd. "Belle?". Sa han och skakade om henne. Hon rörde sig inte. Han kände hur paniken började komma krypande i honom nu.

Han kom på att det vore smart att kolla pulsen på henne. Sagt och gjort, tog han tag i hennes handled, men kände ingen puls. Bara len, kall hud. Vänta lite...kall hud? Kunde hon vara...nej, det kunde hon inte. Eller...?

"Belle, det är inte roligt längre." Hon var helt lealös i hans armar. "_**Belle? Belle?!**_" Nu skakade han om henne ordentligt, men slutade tvärt. Nu kunde han inte bortse från den hårda sanningen längre.

Belle Black var död.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin down.  
There were people standin all around._ _  
Somethin warm runnin through my eyes,_ _but somehow I found my baby that night._  
_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,_  
_Hold me darlin just a little while._  
_I held her close, I kissed her--our last kiss._  
_I found the love that i knew i would miss_  
_well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_ _  
I lost my love, my life - that night._  
_  
Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_  
_The Lord took her away from me._  
_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,_  
_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._


End file.
